How it all began
by one-of-those-girls13
Summary: Everyboy who knows Lotr. knows that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are best friends but it was not always like that.Read how the friendships of the trio began and what dramatic twists and turn these friendships held. Don't own, all Tolkien's.
1. Chapter 1

Does Friendship really live through everything?  
No, most friends get separated by time and/ or change.  
But not the one of three souls who live in a world which has more magic, adventure and clearer aspect of what is good and what is evil.  
I talk of Aragorn, son of Arathorn,Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, son of the high elven king Thranduil, who all live in beautiful Middle Earth.  
I wish to tell you how the friendship began.  
Let's begin with the story of the young prince of Mirkwood and the even younger Estel.

Estel was excited.  
Elrond had told him a young elf was coming today and that he was his age!  
He desperately needed a friend because even though Elladan and Elrohir were awesome they didn't like the same things he liked and smiled down at him like he was a cute dog when he suggested something which was fitting for his age.  
So Estel was determined to make a good impression.  
He had practiced his manners, he had trained to walk like an elf and he had even learned some songs of the Woodland Elves.  
He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and thought he looked elvish.  
He was wearing a royal blue tunic with little white tree stitched on each sleeve and had braids his hair.  
Elrond called him:"Estel? Would you please come down? Our guests have arrived."  
Estel had to stop himself from running down and went gradually and soundlessly down the short spiral stairs.  
He bowed to Thranduil and looked around for the boy he wanted to be friends with.  
Thranduil smiled at the child " Hello, penneth*. I have heard much about you from you needn't worry I have only heard of the good things."  
"Then I must thank my lord Elrond for the kind words."  
Elrond was looking at him with a raised eyebrow wondering who this little angelic kid was and what he had done with the little rascal he knew.  
"Elrond told me you had a son, my lord."  
A small head peaked out from behind Thranduil and whispered shyly  
"I am Legolas, his son."  
Legolas stepped out from behind his father and ,still holding a piece of the kings robe stretched out a hand to shake.  
The two princes in blue and green tunics shook hands and smiled.  
"You two must be hungry! Let's eat."  
Elrond said.  
They went outside to eat in the nature all elves loved so much.  
Estel was ashamed that he was different and had to eat other food than Legolas so he tried to hide the meat he ate but Legolas spotted it.  
"What's that, Estel?"  
Thranduil frowned at his son since he had seen that Elrond's adopted son had tried to hide it.  
Estel swallowed hoping Legolas  
would not hate him for it and answered:  
"It is meat, Legolas.  
Since I am of mankind I need more protein and iron than elves to keep healthy."  
He looked down at the table.  
"I think it's okay that you eat meat.  
If you need it to live a healthy life I understand."  
Estel looked up happily, thankful for the sense of the young woodland elf.  
"Hey, I've just thought of something fun to do.  
Come I'll show you."  
The little boy said not thinking about his manners.  
Legolas looked at his daddy who nodded his consent.  
The two princes ran across most of Rivendell stopping once in a while to greet somebody or to stare at something fascinating.  
They raced past the main gateway in the direction of the western watchtower and finally, they reached their destination.  
A big tree with his crown so high that you could not see the top but with branches so low that it was perfect for the little boys to climb stood in front of them.  
Legolas looked at the tree in awe, it truly was a majestic one while Estel was already climbing as fast as he could up it.  
"Come on!"  
Legolas snapped out of his trance and started his ascend with more grace and speed than any man could wish to achieve to achieve.  
Estel led him to a space were there were no branches in the way and you could see clearly over Rivendell and beyond.  
Legolas gasped at the beautiful sight and said  
"This is truly brilliant! Thank you for leading me here."  
Estel grinned mischievously.  
"Although the view is quite amazing, it wasn't that what I meant when I said fun.  
Look down there! From here you can see the guards of the western tower.  
Now watch and learn."  
Legolas watched with a curios expression as the boy picked a pinecone of the tree and threw it with uncanny precision at the guard.  
It hit his armour with a loud 'CLANG' making the poor elf jump a feet high in the air then look around in wonder, narrowing his eyes to slits.  
Legolas laughed at the expression and was shushed by Estel who was grinning like a madman.  
Now it was his turn.  
He threw the pinecone precisely at the behind of another guard who fell flat on his face in surprise and said to the guard next to him  
"Why did you do that?  
"Do what?:  
They started arguing and only broke of when the innocent guard was knocked of his feet by a pinecone.  
Estel laughed, a little too loud though and the elves notched their arrows and pointed them in their direction.  
But after a while they gave up and wandered away.  
The two troublemakers continued playing tricks on the guards until it got pretty late and it was time to go home.  
Estel climbed down first, not paying real attention to where he tread although he went fast.  
Then it happened.  
Legolas watched with horror in his eyes as his new friend slipped and fell to his death.  
Their screams echoed around the wood but then they fell silent and the only sound was the soft 'thump' of hope's (hope = elvish Estel) body hitting the ground.  
Legolas cried out as he saw he wasn't moving and he climbed down as fast as he could.  
The young, distraught elf knelt down to him and feared the worst as he saw a slight movement from the chest.  
He was still breathing!  
Legolas ran towards the western watchtower and told them what had happened and they hurried towards the hurt boy to look after him while he himself went to get Elrond.  
The son of Thranduil sprinted towards Rivendell and burst into a meeting of high elven rulers.  
Thranduil looked shocked that his son did such a bad behaved thing but the few words he spoke changed everything.  
"Estel is dying!"  
Elrond stood up even, whiter than ever, and ordered  
"Take me to him."  
The other elven lords were panicked too because they knew - if Aragorn died then so would all hope for the race of Men.

* * *

How was I?  
If I made a mstake please tell me and I will be happy to change it but please do not be too harsh, this is my first fanfiction.  
I will upload a chapter as soon as I get a friendly review:)  
Please?


	2. Chapter 2

It amazing how fast a person can run when a loved one is in danger but that was no comparison too how fast Elrond and Legolas were running to get to young Estel. Tears were running down the elven prince's cheek as they arrived at the place where Estel had fallen. The guards of the watchtower that crowding around the small body were pushed away rather roughly by a worried Dad.

Elrond touched the forehead of the boy and sighed in relief.  
"He is in no immediate danger, he is only unconscious,"he said to the other lords.  
The smallest lord, Legolas, clung to his daddy and asked when his friend would wake up.  
Thranduil smiled weakly at his son. "It depends on how badly he is injured, my son."  
It hurt him to see his son's smile fade and his face crumple as he begun to understand that the danger hadn't subsided.  
Legolas thought about how it would be, to be stuck in the darkness for years, just to open your eyes and face times of hardship and change. The troubled elfling came to the conclusion he would rather be dead.  
"Don't scare you son, mellon*" Celeborn scolded."Do not fear, small one. Your friend will wake up soon a few hours at the most."  
Legolas smiled a sweet, small smile and said, "I will buy him a sweet bun for when he wakes up!"  
He sprinted after the guards which were carrying his injured friend away.

Most of the elven royalty retired back to Rivendell but three stayed back.  
"What if he doesn't wake up? Legolas will hate you then," Thranduil hissed.  
"If Estel doesn't wake up then we have worse problems than the feelings of your son,"Celeborn replied.

"He will wake up. I mean, he has had tougher scrapes than this. He once jumped from a high boulder into a shallow lake and landed on a pointy rock and survived! And he is one of the Dunedain which is bound to help him cope with injuries."Elrond tried to comfort them but it sounded like he was actually trying to calm the first time in history, an elf wished there were no trees.

Meanwhile Legolas was sitting at Estel's bedside with a basket of freshly baked pastries.  
He was reading a book to pass the time, but if you looked closely you could see his eyes weren't moving from his page and that he stared over to Estel ever so often, checking if his eyes were opening. At every twitch of the boy's eyelids Legolas jumped up, ready to greet him back to the world of the sun slowly started its decent and at twilight the room was bathed with orange a while legolas' eyes began to droop and he sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

In the next morning, as Legolas woke Estel's bed was empty, the sheets unmade. At first the elf's thoughts were still a little hazy but then he felt regret and confusion. Regret because he hadn't been there to greet his friend, and confusion because he had no idea where said boy was. He poked his out of the door and saw a little figure swaying for side to side.  
"Estel! You're awake! What are you doing?"  
He hugged his friend who whispered,"Shhh...I'm hunting."  
"What for? "  
"Food."  
Legolas laughed and ushered the boy back into his room."I'll get you something."

In the next few days Estel got better fast and after a week it was as if nothing had happened.  
All elves who knew of the great significance of the little boy were glad to see him healthy and Elrond swore himself to let his son be watched if he went in the woods. Legolas and Estel had fun playing short games inside while the injuries healed and their friendship got stronger until they were inseparable...or so they thought.

Their friendship would be tested greatly over time and it was unsure if it would survive.

Elladan and Elrohir were not happy about all the attention their brother got and were always mean to the disaster duo. Each time they saw him he was smiling, laughing and basically looking as if he was having a good time which the elven brothers really hated in their foul mood. One day Elladan couldn't stand it anymore and talked to his brother.  
"Remember when Estel wasn't there?  
It was much nicer, we were the pride and joy of Dad and now we are standing in the shadow of our little brother.  
He has to go, Elrohir, for the sake of us both."  
Elrohir's eyes became as round as saucers and he croaked,"You want to ...kill him?! Are you mad?"  
"No you dolt! I merely wish for him to leave our city, to leave our , here's the plan..."

At the same day in the late evening Estel wandered to his room as he was grabbed from behind and got abducted in a broom cupboard. Someone lit a candle and in the dim light the faces of his kidnappers were illuminated.  
Estel laughed."Very funny, brothers. Now let me go; I want to go outside with Legolas."  
"Wait just a moment, we wish to tell you something. We overheard Dad saying something which will definitely interest you."  
They put fake masks of sympathy and looked down at him.  
"We heard him wanting to give the responsibility of you to someone else. We heard him talking about a man-child that didn't belong in the midst of elves. He said that the meat you eat repulsed him and that you didn't deserve this luxury. He said you don't belong in his family."  
The boy reeled back like he had just been punched and stumbled out of the broom cupboard.  
He barely managed it to his room and as he got there he sat down and his world was spinning all around him. He waited for himself to break down and erupt into tears but people only break down if one of their greatest fears had come true and well, in his case, everything he had was a lie and his life was ruined.

He decided to no longer be a nuisance to Elrond and started packing his stuff.  
When he had just packed his last t-shirt his door swung open and Legolas entered.  
"Going somewhere?"  
"I am running away."  
Legolas looked at his friend with wide eyes.  
"Why would you do that?"  
Estel told his best friend what had happened, his voice cracking at some points and at the end the elf looked shocked and outraged but nevertheless he nodded and said exactly the words he needed to hear, words of friendship.  
Legolas put his hand on the shoulder of the broken boy and said,

"And I'll be coming with you."


	3. Chapter 3

So now our favorite little boys in middle Earth were walking away from Imladris thinking they were walking into a great adventure with exciting twists and turns, with no defeats, no harm nor pain. But what they didn't know is that most adventures were only nice and exciting when you listened to them in a nice and comfy place. They didn't know that adventures were ruled by insecurity and most of all, fear.

The princes left the borders of Rivendell where Estel silently said goodbye to his old life, his adopted family and promised himself he would return one day, when his father had reason to be proud of him. Legolas knew Estel wouldn't be able to cope yet on his own so he planned to take him to his home. He also knew that his friend would protest if he told him of his plans. The son of Thranduil thought he had planned it perfectly and was sure that this journey held no dangers.  
But it was a long way for two so small people and one could easily lose himself in the great green of Mirkwood.

Secretly, Legolas was happy that Estel would live with him but at the same time he felt bad for thinking so. He didn't know if he would be able to cope with losing his family twice as well as the boy had. His face didn't betray his feelings and thoughts as he showed his companion the secret way through a canyon, through which the company of Thorin Oakenschield had come long ago.  
He led the runaway through the spooky passage holding his arm because the man-child could not see in dark whereas the elf could see everything around him.

They finally reached to the large open space and were greeted by a disgusting sight of stinking, dead orcs and wargs. Legolas and Estel both held a fragment of cloth in front of their faces trying not to smell the awful stench, but it didn't help if you had a elf nose which could smell things like this a mile away. When they finally got out of range, Legolas had tears in his eyes from enduring it so long and Estel was tired.

They decided to camp in the protection of a big boulder and as they lay in the tent the boy turned to his best and only friend.  
"Thank you for coming with me, Legolas. I will never forget it,"he whispered, his voice full of emotion.  
Legolas smiled in the dark, happy that he had made the right decision and wanted to answer but his friend had already fallen asleep. Slowly he also slipped into the peaceful world of dreams.

Meanwhile in Rivendell, Elrond was mad with worry. His son was nowhere to be found and neither was Thranduil's. Concerned, he asked everybody he met if they had seen either of them. He looked up to the moon and horrible scenarios filled his mind: Estel kidnapped, Estel killed and so on...  
He shuddered and went to Thranduil who seemed to have lost his nerve and was chewing on his normally flawless nails.  
"Any news, mellon nîn?" Elrond said without any hope.  
To his surprise the woodland elf nodded, but Elrond didn't like the way his friend said it.  
"A...Alive?" he managed to choke out, tears pricking his eyes.  
"I found a little letter from Estel. They...They have run away!"Thranduil burst into tears.  
Then he looked up and stared at Elrond, hate filling his eyes.  
"How could you say such a thing? How could you say he didn't belong to your family? That he didn't deserve what he got? And now because of your...your cruelty, my son has run away!"  
Elrond looked shocked"I would never! I love him as if he were my own!"  
"He wrote his brothers had told him so and why should they lie?"  
Realization dawned on his face and he whispered,"because I neglected them for Estel..."  
He suddenly stood up and ran to find soldiers who would bring his little Estel back, not knowing he was already too late.

Estel rubbed his eyes and looked around. The loud sound of somebody arguing had woken him up and he could still hear them talking in a language he didn't know. He shook his friend's shoulder and motioned to him that he should listen. The eyes of Legolas widened as he recognized the language and for once he feared for his closed his eyes and hoped with all his might that they wouldn't be found.

Estel moved towards the exit to speak to the strangers and before Legolas could stop him he was out. Estel stared at the small, bearded man who was staring at him intently.  
"If you tell me what your name is, I'll tell you mine."  
Estel realized then what he had before was a dwarf!  
"My Name is ... is Jack." he said unconvincingly.  
He deliberately used a name which was typical for humans because he knew that dwarves hated the elves and would harm them if they could, so a person with an elven name would be the cause of many raised eyebrows.  
The dwarf with the red beard didn't look convinced but said: "I am Gloin, a dwarf Erebor's."  
Estel smiled softly; he knew this individual. He decided to go on the safe side.  
"I am sorry I didn't recognize you sooner! Of course I know you! You were one of the bravest companions of Thorin Oakenshield!"  
It worked.  
Gloin blushed, looked to the ground and mumbled:"Ah, well, you are too kind little man. Now tell me, what is a little boy such as yourself doing so far from any human settlement? Where are your parents?"  
"Dead, my lord."  
Gloin looked sad and sighed. "I am sorry."  
The dwarf wanted to clasp Estel's shoulder in sympathy and then all hell broke loose. Legolas jumped out of the tent, aiming his bow at Gloin's hand and a very small person (smaller than a normal hobbit and that's saying something) jumped out from behind a boulder in the way of the arrow.

All was silent except for the sound of the arrow embedding itself deep inside flesh and then a cry of anguish from Gloin.

* * *

**Sorry that it took a little longer this time but I think you can forgive me,huh?:)  
Well I hope you like this chapter and remember**:

**friendly review= new chapter:)**

**Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Gloin ran towards the small thing and Legolas ran towards Estel looking shocked.  
"Dad." The small person whimpered.  
Estel started to realize what had happened and panicked. Legolas had shot the son of Gloin and Gloin will kill Legolas because of that. He started to twitch like a scared animal and tread from foot to foot.

Legolas bravely approached them and wanted to say something but was cut of be an axe at his throat.  
"Who are you?! Speak!" Gloin shouted.  
Legolas knew he had to lie but he couldn't because he didn't know how. "I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood," he blurted out.  
Estel pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation at his friend's stupidity.  
Gloin smirked. "Son of Thranduil, huh? Well, I can get a pretty price for you more than I need to repair the damage you have caused. Take me to Rivendell, captive, or I will literally cut your throat."

Legolas backed away with a terrified expression but nodded.  
He looked towards his friend, who was trying hard to look brave but if you looked at him with elven eyes you could see the tears forming in his eyes. Now Estel had lost everything he held dear. His family, his home and now, his only friend.

Estel thought about it and thought "Maybe I can save Legolas...but that would resolve in meeting Elrond." which was a thing he desperately wanted to avoid. He scolded himself for thinking so and was ashamed that he had put into consideration to just go on.

Gloin took his now unconscious son on his back and led Legolas away who was at the verge of despair and hoped his friend would help him. He looked back and his friend winked as if to say 'don't worry; I do this all the time'. Despite the situation Legolas grinned at his friend and calmed down until he was pushed roughly by the wooden end of Gloin axe.

Estel stood still until Legolas and his captors where out of sight and then made his way on swift feet, the whole time listening for a cry of pain and the 'thunk' of an axe when Legolas resisted Gloin but it did not come. Everything around him had become eerily still, so still that Estel could hear his own heartbeat. He ran on in the direction he had come the day before but he couldn't find the passage way! After what seemed a long time of circling the area he thought it was, he leant against a boulder which was sticking out our the ground.

Estel panicked - had he failed his friend? He started to run again but stumbled over a rock and fell into a deep hole; he had found the passageway. Relieved he hastily made his way to Rivendell. He twisted and turned through its narrow ways, always hoping he wasn't to late. But with his swift steps he soon caught up with the slow dwarf. He nearly screamed 'YES!' but could refrain himself. While keeping an eye on Legolas, he took the steeper, more dangerous way and arrived panting. He had little black spots dancing in front of his eyes; he couldn't see who he had in front of him so he was surprised as the elf hugged him hard.

Estel blinked several times and finally recognized him. The only person he really hadn't wanted to meet. Elrond opened his mouth to speak but his adopted son cut through him before he had the chance "I don't want any flimsy explanations from you, Elrond, at the moment because Legolas is in danger. Where is Thranduil?" Elrond looked a little like he had been driven over and nodded towards the railing where Thranduil was bending over as if looking for something.

"Lord Thranduil! Your son needs your help!" Estel shouted.  
"No need to explain! I have seen it. Let's go." Elrond took the runaway in his arms so that they would be faster and followed his friend to the rescue. Estel marveled at the elves: how they walked, how they looked and all their perfection. He wished he were really Elronds son, so that he didn't have to be ashamed, so that he could find comfort in the arms that were holding him and not an unbearable discomfort. He wished to have a family that loved him and didn't take him in because they had to. He imagined how it would be if his father had lived and was sad.

He soon forgot those thoughts as he saw Gloin with his son on his shoulders and Legolas marching downhill searching for exactly the people who were less than 50 meters away. Thranduil inhaled sharply when the face of his son's captor. Estel was sure that Thranduil had met him before. The king's head turned red and he marched out of their hiding place.

"How dare you kidnap my son?! Get your hands of him!" he shouted.  
Gloin jumped and waved his axe around until he noticed what was happening and laid it against Legolas' neck. Thranduil stopped mid-step and paled. "Good elf. Now step back!" Gloin sneered. The worried father whimpered and did as he was told. Something unexpected happened then- Legolas gave out a cry which stopped the hearts of those who care for him and shocked his captor, jumped up while holding himself at the hard arm of the dwarf and swung himself around so his foot landed in Gloin's face.

The dwarf had a startled expression as he lay on the earth with elves staring down at him. "What did you want with him?" Elrond asked. "To fix what he hurt." he answered and gestured towards his son, who had fallen to the ground and was lying immobilized in the grass. Elrond's expression turned from loathing to pity and he said "We will help your son, if you promise not to return." He stayed silent for a while, probably astounded that a elf would help somebody of his race but then his voice was on a cynical note. "Why should you do that? How can I know that you won't kill him? How can I trust you?" "You have no choice. Either you let your son die from his wounds or you trust us." Estel cut in. "I trust you."


End file.
